


trixie accidentally lit ziggy on fire

by doodoolover01



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodoolover01/pseuds/doodoolover01
Summary: like the title says, she did that. anyways this an au where they are benders, sportacus is a waterbender, trixies a firebender, ziggys a nonbender
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	trixie accidentally lit ziggy on fire

Sportacus had been messing around in a nearby lake when his crystal began to beep.

“Someone’s in trouble!” he yelled out before flipping into the town looking for the source. Quickly he found Ziggy and Trixie in the park, Ziggy holding his hands and crying while Trixie looked horrified. As soon as Sportacus found him crying he bolted over and looked at Ziggy's little hands. They had fresh burn marks all over his palms. Quickly Sportacus pulled out water from his water bottle and wrapped it over Ziggy's hands and soon the marks were gone.

Ziggy stopped crying soon after, and Trixie was still frozen in where she was standing. 

“What happened?” Sportacus tried to keep a calm attitude, however seeing the marks on the kid had shaken him up quite a bit.

“I wanted to show Trixie I was good at dodging her fire! I was doing good too, but I didn’t see that last one coming at me” Ziggy had sounded disappointed, really really disappointed.

Sportacus gently bumped his head against Ziggy's, reminding him that next time he wants to practice fire dodging to ask Sportacus to watch over just to make sure things didn’t go out of hand.

Ziggy seemed to have cheered up, and headed off to Pixels house for a bit. Sportacus turned to Trixie, who had been silent this whole time. She was about to start crying, and before Sportacus could speak to her, she began to cry. 

She really didn’t mean to go that far, Ziggy was dodging the flames perfectly fine beforehand, she thought he could manage some larger shots. Trixie looked up at Sportacus who clearly looked worried

“I really didn’t mean to hurt him I just thought he could-“ she hiccuped a bit, trying to speak through her tears. Sportacus crouched down and gently hugged her, he told her that he wasn’t mad, because he really wasn’t, he understood it had been an accident, he just wanted her to know that next time the kids wanted to train he needed her to tell him beforehand just to make sure no one gets hurt again.

She ran off to pixels house to apologize to Ziggy, who was doing much better, and he happily accepted it, because things like this happened sometimes. 

Meanwhile, Sportacus sat quietly in the airship, feeling the need to keep an especially watchful eye on those kids. 

He had only been here for a short bit, but he already cared about those kids like they were his own. He just wishes they could be more careful sometimes. What if what happened today had been worse than just small burn marks, what if he hadn’t gotten there in time? He shook his head, trying to push those thoughts away. 

He’d just have to stick around town longer, just to make sure nothing like this would happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> sportacus knows deep down he’s never gonna leave this town, at least not on his own terms


End file.
